Un pequeño capricho
by AkibaChanSP
Summary: El frío espadachín era una persona difícilmente accesible, incluso para sus nakamas más cercanos. Y por ello, Luffy no dudó en utilizar ese extraño incidente para poder acercarse más a él. Era tan fácil abrazar al pequeño y dulce Zoro, tanto que pronto se hizo adictivo. Tan adictivo que... cuando Zoro recuperó su cuerpo de siempre... Luffy no quería renunciar a eso. OneS-YAOI-ZOLU


**UBICACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA**: Tras Skypiea, antes de que llegaran a Water 7. Aún con el Merry.

* * *

**SOBRE EL RETO:**Nuevamente, es un desafío entre Zhena HiK, Roronoa D Sue y yo con el propósito de hacer más feliz a la humanidad, trayendo más ZoLu a este mundo =3. Esta vez, el reto consiste en escribir un fic sobre una imagen. Cada una dio una imagen a otra de nosotras, y el objetivo era crear una historia a partir de ella. En mi caso, la imagen que me tocó es la que utilizo como imagen del fic =3

Qué más decir... nuevamente es un honor poder participar con ellas en este desafío ^.^ Espero que haya más desafíos como este, ha sido muy divertido escribir el fic ~

**DEMÁS FICS DEL RETO (links en mi perfil):**

**Zhena HiK** - _Espejismo  
_

**Roronoa D Sue** - _¡Olvidados y Perdidos!, pero Juntos_

* * *

**SOBRE EL FIC:**Es bastante extraño xD. Bueno, mi estilo suele ser bastante descriptivo, con algún que otro diálogo pero predominando la narrativa… pues en este fic rompo completamente con esto. Aquí abundan los diálogos, y la razón es porque tenía que darle "vidilla" a la historia, pues me propusieron un límite de 7.000 palabras D= ¡Como si yo pudiera escribir tan poco! ¡Es que hay tantas cosas que contar…! De todas formas... ¿qué más dan 2000 palabras arriba, 2000 abajo? [...] xD

* * *

**NOTAS**: Según la wiki, Zoro tenía 11 años cuando está en el dojo y con Kuina, pero en este fic, aunque quiero basarme en él de pequeño en ese momento, he puesto que tiene 9 años porque… bueno, porque los jóvenes de hoy en día con 11 años no son tan pequeños como parecía serlo Zoro en los relatos de su infancia (habló la ancianita xD). En fin, no hay mucha diferencia entre 9 y 11 años, mi idea inicial fue hacer que tuviera 7 años, pero por requerimientos del guion al final tiene 9…

Sí, eh… Resumiendo: debería tener 11, pero me parecía mayor, le quise poner 7 pero no encajaba, así que finalmente se quedó en 9 (?).

* * *

_**LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL NO ME PERTENECEN, TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A EIICHIRO ODA**_

* * *

_Disfrutad de la lectura ~_

* * *

- ¿C-Cómo es esto posible? – tartamudeó Nami, completamente paralizada.

- Quién sabe… el Grand Line es un mar lleno de misterios – Robin sonrió mientras con total tranquilidad bebía un sorbo de su café.

- ¡Da miedo! ¡El Grand Line da miedo! – lloriqueó Chopper, intentando ocultarse detrás de las piernas de Robin.

- Pero, Robin-chan… algo como esto es… imposible – Sanji se encontraba en la misma situación que la pelirroja, completamente anonadado y sin ser capaz de moverse.

- No estoy tan segura. Si realmente fuese imposible, no habría ocurrido, ¿no? – Robin emitió una suave risilla que, por algún extraño motivo, provocó un escalofrío en todos los presentes.

Bueno, en casi todos los presentes.

- ¡Luffy, deja de reírte y de tocar mí cabeza! – se quejó el espadachín, aunque sus palabras fueron completamente ignoradas, y Luffy, sin dejar de reír, siguió acariciando la cabeza de un cada vez más irritado peliverde.

- ¡Es que Zoro! ¡Esto es muy divertido! – se carcajeó el moreno, provocando que una venita creciera en la frente de Zoro.

- ¡He dicho que me dejes! – gritó el espadachín, dando un manotazo sobre el brazo de Luffy. Sin embargo, su fuerza en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba no era suficiente como para apartar la mano del moreno, y ese gesto, en vez de lograr su propósito, sólo sirvió para que Luffy riera con más fuerza.

- Es que eres taaaaaaaaaaan pequeño – balbuceó entre sus carcajadas, revolviendo el cabello de Zoro, provocando un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¡Deja de tratarme como a un niño!

- Esto… Zoro-kun… - intervino Usopp un tanto nervioso a la par de asustado. – Ese es el problema… eres un niño…

- Puede que tenga el cuerpo de un niño, pero sigo siendo un fuerte espadachín – con orgullo, Zoro hinchó su pecho mientras asentía con firmeza.

- ¿Ah, sí? – resopló Sanji, sarcástico, mientras avanzaba y se acuclillaba al lado de Luffy. - ¿Puedes siquiera sujetar una de tus katanas?

- ¡Cállate, estúpido cocinero!

- ¿Esa es forma de tratar a tus mayores, maldito mocoso? – gruñó Sanji entre dientes, haciendo muecas al espadachín.

Zoro, enfadado e irritado, soltó un pequeño grito de guerra al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba contra Sanji. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer un niño de apenas 9 años contra alguien como Sanji? Pues de seguro ni cosquillas. Con mucha calma y poco esfuerzo, Sanji situó una de sus manos en la frente de Zoro, y manteniendo el brazo extendido impidió que el pequeño se acercara a él. Molesto, Zoro pataleaba y lanzaba puñetazos al aire, pero ninguno pudo alcanzar a Sanji, quien le miraba entre divertido y enojado.

- D-De alguna forma… esta escena… - susurró Nami, levemente sonrojada. - ¿N-No creéis q-que es un poco tierna?

- … sí… - sin apenas voz, Usopp entrecerró los ojos, observando al pequeño Zoro hacer muecas contra Sanji. ¿Quién era ese niño tan dulce y qué había hecho con su espadachín?

Robin, observando el panorama que se presentaba ante ella, soltó una risilla. A medida que pasaban los segundos, Nami comenzó a morderse las uñas para contener lo que sus instintos le pedían que hiciera, mientras que Usopp convirtió sus ojos en simples rendijas por las que era imposible que pudiera ver. Luffy seguía riendo sin parar, esta vez tirado de espaldas en el suelo y sacudiendo sus piernas, y Sanji había olvidado su enfado y se entretenía molestando al pequeño Zoro, tirando de sus mejillas o reteniéndole con un simple dedo posado en su frente. Chopper, un poco más tranquilo, seguía mirando con cautela al niño en que se había convertido Zoro, pero ya no se escondía detrás de Robin.

Zoro, más que indignado y cansado por esa humillante situación, golpeó la mano de Sanji que se apoyaba en su frente y se giró para abandonar la cubierta del Merry y perderse en alguna de sus habitaciones. No sabía qué era lo que le había pasado, se había acostado con 19 años y había despertado con 9. ¿Cómo era posible? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no aguantaría por más tiempo esa situación. Tenía que idear un método para volver a crecer, y una vez lo hubiera logrado, haría pagar a Sanji y a Luffy toda la vergüenza que le estaban haciendo pasar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando apenas había dado un par de pasos para alejarse de Sanji. Y sin comprender cómo había sucedido, de repente se encontró con que sus pies estaban en el aire y su pequeño cuerpecito era rodeado con fuerza por unos delgados pero firmes brazos. Y su cara… quedó encerrada entre dos montañas.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ~! ¡Zoro, no sabía que de pequeño habías sido tan lindo! ¡Eres una monada! – gritó Nami, completamente sonrojada y emocionada mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la cabeza de un cada vez más asfixiado peliverde.

- N-Nami… suél…ta… - Zoro intentaba quejarse, pero apenas era capaz de respirar, tanto por culpa de la fuerza del abrazo como por el hecho de que su rostro estaba enterrado en el pecho de la pelirroja.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NAMI-SWAN, ¿POR QUÉ ABRAZAS A ESE APESTOSO RENACUAJO?! ¡ABRÁZAME A MÍ, YO TAMBIÉN SOY LINDO!

- ¡Cállate, pervertido! – gruñó Nami, lanzando hacia el cocinero una mirada asesina. – Zorooooo ~ Tu piel es tan suave, yo también quiero volver a ser una niña.

- ¡NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAN ~! – a pesar de estar siendo ignorado por todos, Sanji se arrodilló y comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus puños mientras un río de lágrimas mal contenidas comenzaban a inundar las tablas bajo él.

- Nami, no compliques las cosas. Ya tenemos bastante con que Zoro sea un niño, como para que ahora tú también quieras serlo – se quejó Usopp.

- P-pe-pero es que la piel de Zoro es muy suave y tersa, y él es muy blandito – suspiró Nami mientras caía de rodillas en la cubierta, frotando su mejilla contra la cabeza de un mareado Zoro con cada vez más fuerza.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Déjame ver!

Y sin previo aviso, Luffy se acercó a Nami y le arrebató al pequeño Zoro de sus brazos, abrazándole él con fuerza, apoyando su nariz en el pelo verde.

- Mmm… Zoro, tu pelo es más corto, pero se siente bien. Y realmente tu piel es muy suave – sonrió Luffy.

- Ya… dejad de jugar conmigo… - replicó el espadachín, aún mareado por culpa de los bien formados atributos de Nami.

- ¡Luffy! – bufó la pelirroja, indignada. - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Devuélvemelo! – reclamó, estirando los brazos hacia el moreno.

- ¡No quiero! – gritó Luffy, mirando a Nami con cara de malas pulgas y protegiendo a Zoro con su cuerpo. - ¡Zoro es mío!

- ¡No seas egoísta y comparte!

- ¡Tú lo has tenido hasta hace un minuto! ¡Ahora me toca a mí!

- Os he dicho que dejéis de jug…

- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Dámelo!

- ¡He dicho que no! ¡Quiero a Zoro para mí!

- Ne, Robin… esto es una pesadilla, ¿verdad? – Usopp, sintiendo un sudor frío resbalando por su cuello, se acercó hacia la morena sin apartar la vista de la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos.

Robin rio. – Me temo que no, Nagahana-kun.

- Ya lo imaginaba… ¿por qué tienen que sucedernos siempre cosas tan surrealistas?

Luffy abrazando con fuerza a un Zoro de 9 años, corriendo por la cubierta del Merry mientras era perseguido por una muy indignada Nami, que reclamaba su hora para abrazar a Zoro, y Sanji rodeado por un aura de pesimismo y llorando encogido en una esquina del barco…

¿Era una situación tan extraña? Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran los Mugiwara. ¿No era esta su rutina?

- ¡Ya está bien, Luffy! – gritó Nami, irritada. - ¡Dame a Zoro, yo cuidaré mejor de él que tú!

- ¡No te lo daré! ¡Me quedaré con Zoro! ¡Búscate a otro! ¡Zoro es mío!

Apretando los dientes, Nami finalmente comprendió que sería inútil seguir discutiendo con Luffy. En ese momento, estaba obsesionado con el pequeño Zoro, como si fuera un niño con un juguete nuevo. Al cabo de un rato, seguramente se cansaría del espadachín, y cuando lo dejara abandonado entonces ella podría jug… hacerse cargo de él, eso. Pero, hasta entonces…

La sugerencia de Luffy no parecía ser tan mala idea.

Chopper, quien se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo, se estremeció por completo cuando la mirada calculadora de Nami se posó sobre él, y comenzó a temblar cuando vio la sonrisa maliciosa que le dirigió.

- Chopper… ¿puedes venir un momento?

- ¿Q-Qué qu-quieres, Nami?

- Sólo ven… - susurró la pelirroja, comenzando a avanzar hacia el renito con los brazos extendidos.

- U-Usopp… tengo m-miedo…

- Chopper… tú… sé fuerte – un segundo después de este comentario, Usopp desapareció de su vista, dejando solo al pobre renito, que no sabía si echar a correr por el barco o simplemente lanzarse por la borda.

- Ne, Chopper… tu pelaje también es muy suave, ¿no?

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, TENGO MIEDOOOOOOOOOO!

- ¡Chopper, espérame! ¿Dónde vas?

Nami tardó poco en comenzar a correr detrás de un renito que, desesperado, trataba de huir de ella. Usopp, aislado en una esquina, se preguntaba una y otra vez qué había hecho en sus otras vidas para acabar en esa rodeado por una panda de locos. Sanji seguía deprimido, agachado en el suelo, aunque por suerte el grifo de sus ojos parecía haberse cerrado. Y Luffy estrechaba a Zoro entre sus brazos con una amplia sonrisa… la cual, por cierto, no era correspondida por el espadachín, quien pataleaba y se removía luchando por conseguir que Luffy le soltara.

Y ante este espectáculo de feria, o circo, Robin seguía sentada con total tranquilidad en su silla, bebiendo el poco café que quedaba en su taza y leyendo un libro que trataba sobre sabía Dios qué ruinas, civilizaciones o leyendas antiguas.

Vaya templanza que tenía esa mujer.

* * *

- "¿Quién ha dicho que el alcohol sirve para olvidar? ¡Eso se ha acabado! Con este vino de exquisita calidad, usted podrá rememorar los más tiernos recuerdos de su infancia. ¡Beba un vaso para recordar las vivencias del año anterior! ¡Dos vasos para viajar dos años al pasado! ¡Y así hasta diez vasos, pudiendo usted regresar a su tierna juventud de hace 10 años! ¡Beba para recordar los mejores momentos de su vida!", eso dice.

- Entonces, según esas instrucciones… ¿Quién beba esta botella podrá recordar lo que le sucedió 10 años atrás?

- Exacto – concluyó Robin con una sonrisa.

- Zoro… - gruñó en un susurro una malhumorada pelirroja. – Tú y tu maldito vicio por la bebida. ¡Mira lo que has conseguido!

- ¡Ahora será mi culpa! – refunfuñó el pequeño espadachín, cruzándose de brazos sentado en el regazo de un sonriente moreno que parecía haberse enterado de poco.

- ¡Pues sí! ¡Si te fijaras un poco en lo que bebes no habría pasado esto! Por cierto, mientras sigas siendo un niño ni se te ocurra acercarte a algo que no sea zumo o agua.

- ¡Déjame en paz, vieja bruja! ¡Haré lo que me dé la gana!

- ¿V-vieja? – anonadada, Nami no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta segundos más tarde… y tras esos segundos, su rostro y su mirada hacían férrea competencia con las del diablo. - ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme vieja? – susurró con fingida calma.

- Porque lo eres – Zoro sacó la lengua a Nami, consiguiendo que Usopp y Chopper comenzaran a temblar y se alejaran poco a poco de la mesa de la cocina.

- Zoro… ¡maldito enano malcriado! ¡Voy a acabar contigo!

- ¡Oe Nami! ¡Deja a Zoro! – aulló Luffy, abrazando con más fuerza al pequeño sentado sobre él, quien había optado por dejar de lado las provocaciones y cubrirse con sus bracitos.

Nami, enfurecida, se abalanzó sobre ambos, situando las manos frente a ellos en posición de estrangulamiento. Sin embargo, antes de poder alcanzar el cuello de Zoro, se quedó completamente paralizada.

La expectación en la cocina se hizo presente. ¿Por qué Nami se había detenido? Era un hecho sin precedentes, algo que podía asustar más incluso que el propio enfado de la pelirroja. ¿Qué era aquello que impedía que Nami continuara con su ataque…?

De repente, las manos que antes auguraban un derramamiento de sangre se posaron sobre las mejillas de su dueña, quien se había sonrojado mientras miraba al pequeño Zoro con ojos muy brillantes.

- Aaaaaaaaah ~ Eres demasiado mono… no puedo hacerle nada…

- ¡Deja de llamarme mono! – refunfuñó Zoro, agitando su pequeño puño frente a la pelirroja. - ¡Yo soy un hombre, y seré el mejor espadachín del mundo! ¡No me trates como un niño!

- ¡Robin, Robin! – emocionada, Nami corrió al lado de la morena, quien la miró con una sonrisa burlona. - ¿No crees que es una ricura?

- Tienes razón, Koukai-san – rio Robin, dirigiendo una mirada socarrona hacia el peliverde, quien se sonrojó y comenzó a retorcerse entre los brazos de Luffy, intentando salir de la estancia.

- ¿Cómo una criaturita como esa pudo transformarse en un monstruo como Zoro?

- ¡Oye! – se quejó el espadachín, ofendido.

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo – interrumpió Sanji, quien había hecho acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad durante los minutos anteriores para no hacer pedazos al pequeño que había acaparado la atención de su pelirroja. – Bueno, en realidad son dos cosas, pero la primera y fundamental… Esas instrucciones hablan de "recordar", no de "retroceder en el tiempo"…

- Bueno… no hay mejor forma de recordar que retroceder en el tiempo, ¿no, Cook-san?

- Pero Robin-chan, que un cuerpo regrese a su estado de hace diez años es… simplemente imposible.

- Mmm… vivimos en un mundo en el que existen cosas como las Akuma no Mi… ¿por qué algo como esto te resulta tan extraño?

- Robin, tu serenidad es sorprendente – alabó el renito, observando a la morena con admiración.

- Vale, está bien. Pero entonces, ¿cómo demonios acabó esa botella en este barco?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pues ninguno parecía saber la respuesta. Sin embargo, al cabo de un minuto, el temblor de un cuerpo delató al culpable, y todas las miradas acusadoras se posaron sobre un narigudo bastante nervioso.

- C-Cuando c-compré la b-botella n-no sab-bía que esto iba a p-pasar…

- ¡Tenías que ser tú! – rugió la pelirroja, acercándose a un cada vez más encogido tirador.

- ¡Os juro que no tenía ni idea! ¡Creía que el vino servía para recordar! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que en realidad lo que hac…?!

- ¡DEJA DE PONER EXCUSAS!

Tas una buena procesión de golpes otorgados por unos puños más que experimentados, un muy amoratado Usopp se arrodilló en el suelo, posando sus manos en él a modo de reverencia.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Más te vale.

- Realmente lo siento mucho.

- ¿Por qué compraste algo así, Usopp? – cuestionó el cocinero, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.

- Ya lo hemos entendido, respóndeme.

- Lo s…

- ¡Ya es suficiente!

Alzando la cabeza, Usopp miró a Sanji. – Me apetecía recordar mis días como… ¡el Gran Capitán de los Piratas Usopp! – exclamó, orgulloso. - ¡Pero os prometo que había escondido la botella!

- Pues muy bien no lo hiciste, si ese marimo descerebrado consiguió encontrarla. ¿Dónde la habías guardado?

- En el cajón de las verduras.

…

Decir que se hizo el silencio en la sala es un tanto despectivo, porque la cocina fue invadida por la madre de todos los silencios… aunque sólo duró un minuto. Y un minuto más tarde, un enfurecido cocinero se abalanzó contra Usopp, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y agarrando con fuerza su pechera, comenzando a zarandearle con mucha violencia.

- ¿PERO TÚ ERES IMBÉCIL? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A GUARDAR ESA APESTOSA BOTELLA EN EL CAJÓN DE LAS VERDURAS?

- L-L-L-Lo sssss-siento mu-ucho, S-San…ji-kun…

- ¡MUERE MALDITO IDIOTA!

- ¡Sanji, cálmate! – exclamó un lloroso renito, intentando apartar al cocinero de Usopp.

Sin embargo, repentinamente Sanji soltó al tirador, lanzándolo con fuerza contra el suelo, y se giró hacia el peliverde con rabia, quien le miró con suspicacia.

- Estúpida alga inmadura. ¿Cogiste la botella del cajón de las verduras?

- Y si lo hice, ¿qué? – gruñó Zoro, poniendo su cuerpo en guardia para el ataque que, sabía, iba a recibir.

- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR MI NEVERA?! – bufó Sanji, lanzándose contra Zoro.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar donde estaba Zoro, Luffy se levantó de la silla y protegió al espadachín con su cuerpo, sujetándolo con un brazo mientras con el otro alejaba al cocinero de ambos.

- ¡Sanji, deja a Zoro en paz!

- ¡Luffy, apártate! ¡Voy a enseñar a ese crío idiota cómo respetar mi cocina!

- ¡No toques a Zoro! ¡Es sólo un niño!

- ¡Pues por eso! Voy a aprovechar a enseñarle a base de palos los modales que debió aprender con esa edad.

- ¡No te lo permitiré!

- Luffy – calmándose, Sanji dejó de forcejear con su capitán mientras sonreía con astucia. – Si me entregas a ese criminal enano, a partir de esta noche y durante una semana tendrás doble ración en todas las comidas.

Mordiéndose un labio, Luffy alternó una mirada de duda entre el pequeño que sujetaba contra su pecho con un brazo, y el cocinero que le sonreía con malicia. Tras unos instantes de titubeo, y sin mostrar ninguna seguridad en sus ojos, negó con la cabeza.

- No te daré a Zoro – murmuró con un tembleque de voz.

Sanji abrió sus ojos, pues en ningún momento había esperado que Luffy renunciara a comida extra para proteger al espadachín. ¿Qué podía hacer contra eso? La reacción de su capitán había acabado incluso con todas sus ganas de pelear.

Tras ellos, Chopper y Nami suspiraron aliviados, mientras Robin soltaba una risilla. Usopp… bueno, el pobre ya tenía bastante con respirar. Entre la pelirroja y el cocinero…

Había tenido leña suficiente para calentarse lo que quedaba de mes.

* * *

- Ngh… no me gusta esta ropa – refunfuñó Zoro, tirando de la cuerda que utilizaba como cinturón.

- Bueno, no hay nada que hacer, fue una suerte que Nami pudiera encontrar eso para ti – respondió Luffy, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Preferiría llevar mi ropa de siempre.

- Esa ropa te queda demasiado grande.

- Ya lo sé – resopló el espadachín, cansado. Girando la cabeza hacia atrás, clavó su mirada en los ojos negros de su capitán. - ¿Por qué estás disfrutando tanto con esta situación?

Luffy amplió aún más su sonrisa mientras apretaba el cuerpo del pequeño peliverde contra su pecho.

- Es que eres muy tierno.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que dejes de decirme ese tipo de cosas?! – gruñó Zoro, acomodándose en el regazo de Luffy.

Tras toda una tarde sentados los dos en la cubierta, Zoro había desistido de su forcejeo con Luffy. Al fin y al cabo, cuando algo se le antojaba a su capitán, era imposible hacerle cambiar de idea. Y su pequeño capricho de ese día había resultado ser él, así que no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarse. No tenía ganas de malgastar fuerzas inútilmente, intentando escapar del abrazo del moreno.

- Por suerte mañana por la mañana volveré a ser yo mismo… - murmuró Zoro.

- ¡No quiero! – exclamó Luffy, sobresaltando al pequeño sentado en su regazo, quien no se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. - ¡Zoro, quiero que sigas siendo un niño! – concluyó, haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Y por qué demonios no quieres que crezca?

- Porque me gustas mucho así, Zoro.

Cerrando los ojos durante un instante, el espadachín suspiró con cansancio, sin estar muy seguro sobre cómo debía tomarse ese comentario. Finalmente, optó por divertirse con él, y sonriendo con suavidad, volvió su rostro hacia su capitán, conteniendo una carcajada al ver el puchero que éste lucía en sus labios.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que antes no te gustaba?

Abriendo los ojos muy sorprendido, Luffy tardó en reaccionar. Cuando finalmente pudo recomponerse, miró al peliverde con indignación.

- ¡No quería decir eso!

- Pero es lo que has dicho – sonrió Zoro, disfrutando con el nerviosismo que poco a poco comenzaba a invadir a su capitán.

- ¡Pero eso no es verdad! ¡Zoro, a mí me gustas siempre! Lo que pasa es que ahora es más fácil abrazarte.

Sintiendo sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, Zoro permaneció en silencio. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía tomarse esa declaración? Su mente no podía procesar esas palabras, y su boca no era capaz de hallar la respuesta adecuada para ellas. Y su dilema interno pareció finalmente manifestarse con su cuerpo, pues inconscientemente sus manos se alzaron hasta posarse sobre los brazos que le rodeaban.

¿Para qué iba a engañarse? Le había gustado mucho escuchar a su capitán decir algo como eso.

Pocas vueltas más pudo darle a ese tema, pues pronto sintió el peso de Luffy sobre su cuerpo. Su capitán se había inclinado sobre él, apoyando su cabeza en su pelo y dejando caer sus brazos hasta que quedaron sobre las piernas de Zoro. El espadachín, un poco incómodo por el peso extra (pues, aunque no lo reconocería en voz alta, apenas era capaz de sostener el cuerpo de Luffy), se removió, intentando distinguir el rostro del moreno.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Luffy? – preguntó con cautela.

- Zoro… me gusta mucho abrazarte… se siente muy cálido…

El espadachín, esta vez sí, completamente sonrojado, no respondió a su capitán. La voz adormilada con la que Luffy le había hablado denotaba el sueño que tenía, así que Zoro se permitió, sólo por un día, comportarse de verdad como un niño. Recostándose sobre Luffy, pegó su espalda con el pecho del moreno, y rodeó con sus propios brazos los brazos que le rodeaban a él. Sintiendo todo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Luffy, cerró sus ojos y dejó que Morfeo le guiara a sus sueños.

Desde la cocina, las dos mujeres de la tripulación observaban la escena con disimulo, disfrutando de uno de los deliciosos cafés que Sanji había preparado con esmero, exclusivamente para ellas.

- Luffy se ha encariñado mucho con Zoro… - murmuró Nami, dando un sorbo a su taza.

- Eso parece.

- Y a mí que me apetecía jugar un poco con él. ¿Por qué demonios Luffy quiere acapararlo?

Robin sonrió, aunque sus labios quedaron ocultos de la vista de la pelirroja a causa de la taza que situó frente a su boca.

- Quién sabe, aunque quizá salga algo bueno de todo esto.

Nami, sin entender el comentario de la morena (y sin esforzarse por hacerlo), posó con fuerza e indignación la taza sobre la mesa.

- ¡No es justo! Mañana Zoro volverá a ser el cascarrabias culturista de siempre. En serio, Robin, no puedo entenderlo. ¿Cómo un angelito como ese niño pudo acabar convertido en Roronoa Zoro?

Robin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Bueno, Koukai-san. Ese podría ser otro de los misterios de este mundo. De todos modos, no te preocupes. Siempre tendrás a Isha-san – comentó, sonriendo ante la mirada ilusionada de la pelirroja.

En algún lugar del barco, un pequeño renito que había decidido ocultarse para los próximos diez años sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría de arriba abajo.

* * *

- ¡Luffy! ¡Déjame bajar! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Con un brazo cargando al pequeño e indignado Zoro y el otro estirado en dirección al puesto de vigía, Luffy miró con extrañeza al espadachín.

- ¿No es obvio? Hoy tengo guardia.

- ¡Ah! Muy bien, pero… ¡¿eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?!

- Te quedarás conmigo – refunfuñó Luffy, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡BÁJAME AHORA MISMO, YO ME VOY A DOR…!

Su queja no sólo fue ignorada por Luffy, sino que además fue silenciada por el grito que soltó cuando el brazo de su capitán se retrajo, provocando que ambos volaran por los aires. Y tras un instante en el que estuvo en suspenso en el aire, instante en el que vio toda su (corta) vida pasar por delante de sus ojos, Zoro sintió cómo ambos cuerpos comenzaban a caer. El aire frío que azotó su rostro sólo fue un preludio del gran golpe que haría retumbar todo su pequeño cuerpo. Y al estrellarse contra el suelo del puesto de vigía, un único pensamiento pasó por su cabeza.

Era demasiado joven para esos trotes.

El impacto contra el suelo fue demasiado fuerte para un cuerpecito en etapa de crecimiento. En ese momento, Zoro veía doble, sentía que sus extremidades hormigueaban y sus ojos no paraban de dar vueltas, intentando enfocar algún punto que no estuviera en constante movimiento. Luffy, como era de goma, no tenía ese tipo de preocupaciones. Ni sintió el golpe, ni tardó más de un segundo en incorporarse, buscando a Zoro con la mirada. Y cuando lo encontró tirado en el suelo, mareado y murmurando incoherencias, se acercó a él, ladeando la cabeza y agachándose a su lado.

- Zoro, ¿qué haces?

"¿Tú qué crees, idiota?", "¿Acaso quieres matarme?", "¡Luffy, mañana me las vas a pagar!" Esas habían sido algunas de las tantas respuestas adecuadas que podría haber ofrecido el espadachín ante tal pregunta. Sin embargo, aunque tenía muchos deseos de responder con afilado sarcasmo y doliente puño, de su boca sólo siguieron saliendo murmullos sin sentido. Había perdido el control completo de su cuerpo.

- ¡Zoro, no te duermas! ¡Quiero que me hagas compañía un rato!

Enfurruñado, Luffy cogió al pequeño Zoro entre sus brazos, y sentándose en el suelo, lo acunó en su regazo, zarandeándolo con suavidad. Consiguiendo por fin reaccionar, Zoro sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, intentando despejarse. Y cuando finalmente sus ojos pudieron enfocar, lo primero que apareció ante ellos fue la gran sonrisa que lucía Luffy en su rostro.

- ¡Por fin despiertas! No te duermas, quiero pasar la noche contigo.

Resoplando exasperado, Zoro intentó incorporarse sólo para darse cuenta de que los brazos de Luffy le sostenían con firmeza.

Repitamos. Los brazos de goma de su enclenque capitán le sostenían con firmeza.

Los delgados y finos brazos de su capitán no le permitían moverse.

Realmente Zoro no quería volver a ser un niño nunca más, a partir de ese momento se juró a sí mismo moderar su relación con el alcohol e intensificar la dosis de sus entrenamientos.

- Luffy, suéltame – pidió.

- No.

- Déjame levantarme.

- No.

- No seas cabezota y deja que me incorpore.

- No quiero.

- ¡Luffy! – gritó desesperado.

- ¡Si te suelto te irás!

Apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos, Zoro se concedió un minuto de relajación. ¡Cómo costaba controlar las emociones de un niño! Contando hasta cinco, volvió a abrir los ojos y exhaló un hondo suspiro, fijándose en la seria mirada de su capitán.

- No me iré, lo prometo. Ahora suéltame.

Luffy arrugó los labios, pensativo. Al final, a duras penas y en contra de parte de su voluntad, accedió a la petición del espadachín y le soltó, permitiéndole ponerse de pie sobre el suelo… al fin y al cabo, Roronoa Zoro nunca rompía sus promesas.

Una vez liberado, Zoro dirigió una mirada desconfiada a Luffy antes de sentarse frente a él, apoyado en la pared del puesto de vigía. Ese cubículo era tan pequeño que, a pesar de estar uno en cada esquina, apenas les separaban unos pocos metros.

- ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de estar conmigo? – gruñó Zoro, cruzándose de brazos.

- Porque me gustas mucho – sonrió Luffy, dejando a Zoro completamente frío. Sin embargo, ante la sorpresa del espadachín, Luffy no había terminado de hablar. – Además… tenía ganas de saber más de ti.

Más que sorprendido, extrañado, Zoro frunció el ceño.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No sé nada sobre ti, ni sobre tu pasado. Cuando te vi convertido en niño, me entró curiosidad. De alguna manera… - sin estar muy seguro de cómo continuar, Luffy se detuvo un instante para pensar en lo que quería decirle al espadachín - … verte de niño me hace sentir como si conociera un poco más de ti.

Zoro, serio, esperó unos segundos observando el rostro también serio de su capitán antes de contestar.

- Luffy… ¿desde cuándo importa lo que hice antes de conocerte?

- No importa – Luffy negó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. – Era sólo curiosidad, pero no me importa lo que fuiste o hiciste antes de venir conmigo. Lo siento, Zoro.

Con un poco de duda, Zoro se decidió a preguntar:

- Si tenías ganas de saber sobre mí… ¿por qué no lo has dicho hasta ahora?

La risa cristalina de Luffy invadió el barco, suplantando al silencio nocturno.

- Porque sabía que ibas a decir que era una tontería – dejando de reír, fijó sus ojos en los de Zoro, ofreciéndole una sonrisa cómplice. – No te preocupes, da igual. No va a cambiar nada que sepa más sobre ti.

La mirada de Luffy era sincera, y en esa sinceridad Zoro vio la mentira. Por supuesto que no cambiaría nada que su capitán supiera más sobre él, pero eso no iba a acabar con su deseo repentino por conocer su pasado. Luffy quería preguntar, quería saber, pero se contenía, porque en ese barco el pasado de los tripulantes no era más que un episodio cerrado sin mayor relevancia en el presente que aquella que cada uno quisiera darle.

Suspirando cansado, Zoro dejó caer su espalda sobre la pared.

- ¿Qué quieres saber, Luffy?

El moreno, ilusionado, se incorporó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas e inclinándose en dirección a Zoro.

- ¿De verdad puedo preguntar?

- Si quieres, sí.

- ¡Ah! Pues entonces… - poniendo sus manos frente a sus ojos, comenzó a enumerar con los dedos. - ¿Cuándo te convertiste en espadachín? ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿quién te dio la katana más importante para ti? ¿por qué quieres ser el mejor espadachín del mundo? ¿por qué tienes tan mal sentido de la orientación? ¿desde cuándo te gusta tanto el sake? ¿quién…?

- ¡Ya vale! – exclamó Zoro, agotado sólo de escuchar cómo Luffy soltaba una pregunta tras otra. - ¿En serio quieres saber todo eso?

Pensativo y serio, Luffy bajó sus manos, apoyándolas en sus rodillas. Tras una pausa, sonrió levemente.

- No lo sé. Quiero saber más sobre ti, pero cuando te miro, me doy cuenta de que estás a mi lado. Y entonces pienso que es una tontería preocuparme por este tipo de cosas.

Extrañamente sonrojado, Zoro tuvo que desviar la mirada de Luffy. La repentina atención que le había dedicado su capitán ese día, en vez de molestarle (como debería haber hecho desde el principio), le agradaba. Le halagaba. Era bastante inusual que Luffy sintiera curiosidad por algo o alguien en específico, y en ese momento quería conocerle mejor. Su capitán estaba interesado en él, y él no podía negar que era una sensación cautivadora a la par de asfixiante.

Y una idea apareció en la cabeza de Zoro.

- Luffy – llamó en voz baja pero audible a través del silencio de la noche. - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una cosa?

Curioso, Luffy ladeó la cabeza, pero no respondió, esperando a que el espadachín continuara.

Inspirando profundamente, Zoro fijó sus ojos en los del moreno.

- ¿Hacemos un intercambio de preguntas?

Sin comprender muy bien qué era lo que le proponía el peliverde, Luffy le devolvió la mirada, pensativo.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Tú preguntas y yo respondo, y después yo pregunto y tú respondes – explicó Zoro con una sonrisa.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme, Zoro?

Exasperado, Zoro se rascó su cabecita con fuerza.

- No es eso, Luffy. Bueno… sí, pero no. ¡Agh! – gruñó ante la incomprensión del rostro de Luffy. – Estoy en la misma situación que tú. ¿Por qué querías preguntarme todas esas cosas?

Sorprendido, pero finalmente enterado de la propuesta del espadachín, Luffy sonrió y asintió.

- ¿También tienes curiosidad?

Zoro sonrió levemente. No era curiosidad exactamente, pero era suficiente que su capitán lo hubiera entendido de esa manera.

- Sí… entonces, ¿qué te parece?

- Está bien. ¡Hagámoslo!

Ampliando su sonrisa, Zoro dio entrada a Luffy con la cabeza.

- Muy bien, entonces empieza tú.

Adoptando una pose en exceso pensativa, Luffy se rascó la barbilla mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Tras unos segundos de dubitativo silencio, bajó la vista hasta el pequeño Zoro.

- ¿Por qué quieres ser el mejor espadachín del mundo?

- Es una vieja promesa que hice a una amiga hace mucho tiempo – viendo cómo Luffy demandaba mucho más que esa escueta respuesta con su mirada, Zoro suspiró con suavidad. – Ella era… mi rival. Mi aspiración. Nunca pude derrotarla. Pero ella… tenía miedo. Creía que por ser una mujer nunca podría llegar muy alto, nunca conseguiría superar las barreras físicas de su condición. Y por eso le hice prometer que uno de nosotros conseguiría convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo, y así volveríamos a enfrentarnos en la cima.

Sorprendido, Luffy, al darse cuenta de que el silencio de Zoro simbolizaba el final de su respuesta, se inclinó hacia delante, mostrando la curiosidad que le recorría.

- ¿Dónde está ella?

Zoro sonrió burlón.

- Lo siento, Luffy. Pero ahora me toca a mí.

Mostrando un pequeño puchero en su rostro, el moreno se desinfló, provocando el divertimento del espadachín. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Luffy no insistiera le dio a entender que había aceptado el cambio de turno.

- ¿Por qué quieres ser el Rey de los Piratas? – contratacó.

Luffy, cogiendo su sombrero entre sus manos, cambió su estado de ánimo, tornándose repentinamente serio.

- Se lo prometí a Shanks – sonriendo con nostalgia, hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. – Le prometí que cuando creciera tendría mi propia tripulación pirata, y que sería más fuerte que la suya. Le prometí que le superaría, y por eso decidí que me convertiría en el Rey de los Piratas.

Simple. Ese fue el único pensamiento del espadachín. Tratándose de Luffy, ¿qué había esperado? Aunque le resultó curioso, su sueño y el de su capitán tenían la misma base: una promesa. ¿Tanto se parecían?

La risa de Luffy atrajo su atención.

- ¡Me toca! ¿Dónde está ella?

- Murió. Poco tiempo después de nuestra promesa.

Zoro vio la sorpresa de Luffy, e incluso le pareció que titubeaba, un poco nervioso. Zoro mostró una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No esperaba ni buscaba consuelo por parte de su capitán, y sabía que Luffy no se lo daría. No lo necesitaba, tampoco.

- Por eso he convertido nuestra promesa en mi sueño. La cumpliré por ella, y por mí.

Zoro hizo una pausa, pero al recibir únicamente una mirada inexpresiva de Luffy, decidió acabar con ese incómodo momento.

- ¿Cómo conociste a Shanks?

Saliendo del estado de mutismo en el que se había sumido, Luffy sacudió levemente la cabeza antes de contestar.

- Mmm… desembarcó en la aldea en la que vivía. ¡Shanks era muy divertido! Aunque no paraba de meterse conmigo – refunfuñó. – ¡Ah! Pero Shanks me ayudó a comprender muchas cosas. Ben era siempre muy amable, me explicó mucho sobre la vida de los piratas. ¡Lucky siempre me robaba la comida! – exclamó, cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñado. – Aunque era un buen tipo. Y Yasopp no paraba de hablarme sobre su hijo… ¡fue una sorpresa encontrar a Usopp! – sonrió. – Era como si ya le conociera, escuchando una y otra vez la historia de Yasopp… ¡Aaaaah ~! – suspiró, alzando la vista hacia el cielo. – Tengo ganas de volver a verlos…

Zoro sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero disfrutaba escuchando a su capitán hablar con tanta emoción contenida sobre las personas que le encaminaron hacia el mundo de los piratas. Ver a Luffy sonriendo con tanta melancolía, con tanta ternura…

- Te toca – comentó con suavidad, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Luffy, frunciendo el ceño, sorprendió a Zoro con un movimiento inesperado. Levantándose, sacudió sus pantalones y avanzó hacia el pequeño espadachín, contemplándolo desde arriba un instante antes de abalanzarse sobre él. Y, de repente, Zoro sintió cómo se elevaba del suelo, siendo rodeado y apretado con fuerza por los brazos de su capitán.

- Yoshi.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

- Es que Zoro – gruñó el moreno, regresando a donde anteriormente había estado sentado. – Estás demasiado lejos.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¡Si estaba frente a ti!

Volviendo a sentarse, esta vez con Zoro en su regazo, Luffy soltó una risilla.

- Pero es mejor si estás así de cerca – sonrió, abrazando al pequeño.

Zoro se limitó a suspirar. Por la mañana volvería a ser él mismo, y Luffy volvería a dejarle tranquilo. Así que, ¿por qué no dejar que su capitán hiciera lo que quisiera lo que quedaba de noche? De todos modos, tampoco le molestaba estar de esa manera con Luffy.

- Entonces es mi turno… Mmm… - mientras pensaba, de manera inconsciente, Luffy situó el sombrero que había sujetado con una mano sobre la cabeza de Zoro… logrando que éste se sonrojara, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos mientras llevaba sus manitas hasta las alas del sombrero. - ¡Ya sé! ¿Dónde conseguiste la espada que más te gusta?

Ocultando su rostro sonrojado bajo el sombrero que le quedaba grande en exceso, Zoro se permitió un minuto para tranquilizarse antes de responder.

- Me la dio el padre de Kuina. Era su espada, y yo le pedí a su padre que me permitiera tenerla. Así siento que, de alguna manera, ella está conmigo. Así, cuando consiga convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo, ella estará conmigo.

- Ella fue realmente importante para ti, ¿verdad? – sonrió Luffy, apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Zoro.

- Sí… - suspiró el pequeño espadachín, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo a su mente vagar un instante por sus recuerdos. - ¿Cómo te convertiste en un hombre de goma?

Zoro sintió que Luffy se removía, incómodo, bajo su cuerpo. Levantando el sombrero, giró la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando el rostro de su capitán. Y una vez lo encontró, tuvo que reprimir una risilla.

Luffy, nervioso, había puesto morritos mientras miraba en dirección contraria a Zoro, comenzando a sudar.

- Yo… tenía hambre – balbuceó. - ¡Y Shanks estaba burlándose de mí! ¡Yo no lo sabía! Yo sólo quería comer algo, y esa extraña fruta tenía buena pinta. ¡Pero su sabor era horrible! Y entonces me convertí en un hombre de goma… ¡pero no fue mi culpa!

Zoro comenzó a reír, ¿cómo podía evitarlo? Más bien, ¿cómo no lo había imaginado? El estómago andante de su capitán se había comido la Gomu Gomu no Mi por acidente, ¡porque tenía hambre! Era tan típico de Luffy, era algo tan absurdamente obvio, que a Zoro incluso le parecía un disparate.

- ¡Deja de reírte! – refunfuñó Luffy, frotando la cabeza del pequeño sentado en su regazo con un puño, haciendo que Zoro comenzara a emitir sordos quejidos.

- ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Luffy, para! ¡Ya no me río, estate quieto!

Deteniéndose en su abuso contra el pobre niño, Luffy volvió a apoyar su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Zoro, estrechándolo con más fuerza contra su pecho. Aliviado, Zoro soltó un sonoro suspiro.

- ¿Por qué eres tan obvio? – murmuró, divertido.

- Cállate – refunfuñó Luffy.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Ambos se sentían cómodos estando así, de esa manera, tan juntos. ¿Para qué romper con esa apacible situación? Poco a poco, Zoro comenzó a sentir que Luffy se apoyaba cada vez más sobre él, y lanzándole una mirada de reojo que quedó oculta tras el sombrero que llevaba sobre la cabeza, observó cómo su capitán luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos… aunque con escasos resultados.

- Luffy… - susurró con suavidad. – Duerme si quieres.

- No… quiero estar más tiempo contigo… - respondió, adormilado.

- Luffy… - Zoro dudó antes de continuar, mordiéndose un labio mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para formular la pregunta adecuada. - ¿Por qué… has querido estar todo este día conmigo?

- Ya… te lo he dicho… porque me gustas…

El pequeño espadachín se sonrojó levemente, y sus manitas apretaron con más fuerza el ala del sombrero. ¿Qué quería decir exactamente Luffy con esas palabras? No era capaz de entenderlo, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de si quería hacerlo. ¿Podía preguntar algo como eso? ¿Y Luffy le respondería? Mejor dicho, ¿qué respondería? Eran tantas las dudas que tenía, que no estaba seguro de si podría resolverlas. Porque alguna de las cuestiones que en ese momento se planteaba… no podrían resolverse con la formulación de una sencilla pregunta.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Ya prácticamente dormido, Luffy gruño.

- Gustar es gustar. ¿Es que tiene más significados?

Si algo le había quedado claro a Zoro esa noche, era que Luffy era muy simple. Desesperantemente simple. Pero no podía hacer nada contra eso, y menos en el estado somnoliento en el que se encontraba su capitán. Así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a acomodarse entre esos brazos tan cálidos que le rodeaban. Gustar era gustar, ¿para qué darle más vueltas?

…

Los brazos de Luffy… ¿habían sido siempre tan cálidos?

Y si así era… ¿por qué no lo había comprobado antes?

Pensamientos similares a estos invadieron su cabeza al mismo tiempo que el sueño y el olor del cuerpo que le rodeaba, sumergiéndolo en un estado de ingravidez que raras veces había experimentado.

Esos brazos que con tanta fuerza se aferraban a él en ese momento… ¿podrían volver a hacerlo en algún otro?

Le gustaría averiguarlo…

* * *

- ¿Qué pasó con la ropa que había encontrado para ti?

- ¿Tú qué crees? Se rompió cuando volví a crecer.

- Tch – Nami chasqueó la lengua, molesta. – Con lo que me había costado conseguirla.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Era obvio que no me iba a valer.

- Entonces… ¿despertaste completamente desnudo? – cuestionó Nami, cambiando la mirada desde el mar hasta el espadachín, quien estaba sentado, apoyado en la barandilla, con una botella de sake en su mano.

- Tú no me viste, ¿qué te importa?

- Heeee… a saber cuánto tiempo estuviste desnudo… pervertido…

- ¡Oye! ¡No fue mi culpa!

Apoyando un codo en la barandilla, y su cabeza sobre la mano, Nami volvió a fijar la vista en el mar, observando el vaivén de las suaves olas formadas por la brisa de la tarde.

- ¡Qué pena…! Eras un niño tan lindo…

- Déjame en paz, bruja.

Enfadada, Nami dirigió una mirada asesina hacia el espadachín.

- Es verdad… ahora que me acuerdo… ayer te atreviste a llamarme vieja…

Repentinamente paralizado, Zoro tragó saliva sonoramente. Se acordaba perfectamente de ese detalle.

- Bueno… técnicamente, ayer eras una vieja.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! – rugió Nami, preparando sus puños. - ¡Ni para un niño engreído como tú sería una vieja! ¡Idiota desconsiderado!

Zoro interpuso su cuerpo entre la pelirroja y su botella de sake. No le importaba que Nami descargara su ira contra él, pero no iba a permitir que su preciado tesoro fuera dañado.

Una vez terminó con el baile de puños sobre la cabeza del peliverde, Nami sacudió su camiseta y volvió a apoyarse en la barandilla, sintiendo la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho y cumplido. Gruñendo, Zoro acarició los nuevos bultos que lucía sobre su cabeza, aunque no volvió a protestar. Desde luego, debía reconocer, ser niño tenía sus ventajas. Y aunque la pelirroja había resultado ser una molestia asfixiante todo el día anterior, al menos se había librado de sus broncas.

- Sólo pasaste un día sin sake – comentó Nami. - ¿Cuántas botellas llevas hoy?

- … esta es la tercera.

- Eres un maldito borracho.

- ¿Qué más te da?

Nami suspiró. Claro que le importaba, ¿de quién era el dinero que llenaba la despensa de Sanji?

- Ayer Luffy estuvo muy apegado a ti – Zoro no respondió, ¿para qué? Era la verdad. – Pero hoy apenas habéis intercambiado un par de palabras – concluyó Nami, mirando al espadachín de reojo, curiosa por su respuesta.

- Ya.

Nami esperó. Esperó un minuto. Esperó dos minutos. Esperó tres minutos. Y se cansó de esperar.

- ¿Qué demonios? – resopló. - ¿Sólo vas a decir eso?

- ¿Y qué quieres que diga?

- Pues no sé… algo como: "ooooooh, mi preciado capitán se ha olvidado de mí, ¡qué desgraciado soy!"

- ¿Estás de broma? – bufó Zoro, dirigiendo una mirada molesta contra la sobreactuada gesticulación de Nami.

- ¿No te resulta extraño el comportamiento de Luffy?

- En todo caso, lo extraño sería su comportamiento de ayer.

- Bueno… en eso tienes razón… supongo… ¿Pero no lo echas de menos ni un poquito?

Zoro no respondió, se limitó a continuar bebiendo de su botella. Nami, con una sonrisa maliciosa, tomó esa reacción como una afirmación.

- En fin – suspiró, estirando sus brazos y comenzando a alejarse de la barandilla. – Es una pena que vuelvas a ser el de siempre. Eras más tierno de niño.

- ¡Muérete! – refunfuñó el espadachín… en voz baja, para prevenir otro posible ataque por parte de la pelirroja.

Observando a Nami alejarse de él, Zoro bebió con ansiedad de su botella. Nami tenía razón, sólo había estado un día sin sake, pero ese día había sido un suplicio. Necesitaba su botella diaria de sake para poder sentirse cómodo.

Relajándose con el balanceo del barco, con el sonido del mar y con los suaves martillazos rítmicos de Usopp, Zoro cerró los ojos, respirando en profundidad, sintiéndose aliviado y contento por poder volver a controlar su actual cuerpo. Nunca se había dado cuenta, ni se había parado a pensar en ello, pero de niño había sido realmente débil, y eso le incomodaba. Ahora comprendía por qué nunca había podido derrotar a Kuina.

Ella había sido… realmente fuerte.

Una presencia frente a él le sacó de su ensoñación, y abriendo levemente los ojos, se encontró con un Luffy enfurruñado, agachado delante de él, mirándole entristecido.

- No me gusta – murmuró el moreno en voz baja, observando el cuerpo de Zoro.

- ¿Qué pasa, Luffy?

- No me gusta – repitió, alzando la voz, aunque sin mirar al espadachín a la cara.

- ¿El qué no te gusta? – gruñó Zoro, molesto.

- Preferiría que siguieras siendo un niño…

- ¡No digas estupideces! ¿Por qué demonios quieres que sea un niño?

Alzando finalmente la cabeza hacia Zoro, Luffy miró con seriedad al espadachín.

- Era más fácil abrazarte cuando eras un niño. Y se sentía muy cálido.

Sorprendido, Zoro sintió que sus mejillas adquirían un leve e imperceptible rubor. Suspirando, dejó la botella a un lado mientras ofrecía sus brazos a su capitán, quien le miró extrañado.

- Eso es mentira. Ven, puedes abrazarme si quieres.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Luffy asintió con fuerza mientras se lanzaba sobre Zoro, rodeando la cintura del espadachín con sus piernas, y su cuello con los brazos. Zoro, un poco sorprendido por la efusiva reacción de Luffy, tardó un segundo en acomodarse a la situación, pero finalmente devolvió el abrazo a su capitán, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del pequeño.

Sí, por fin Luffy era el pequeño, y no él.

La risilla de Luffy atrajo su atención.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tus brazos son muy cálidos.

Zoro sonrió. – Los tuyos también – respondió, recordando sus pensamientos nocturnos en el regazo de su capitán.

Luffy dejó de reír, pero mostró una sonrisa más que brillante y se apegó todo lo que pudo al cuerpo de Zoro.

- Ne, Zoro… - susurró en el oído del espadachín. – Se siente bien, ¿verdad?

- Sí – sonrió el espadachín.

- ¿Podemos estar así siempre?

- No.

Enfadado, Luffy se separó de Zoro para poder mirar los ojos divertidos del espadachín.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó, molesto.

Zoro sonrió. – Porque estoy seguro de que llegará un momento en el que querrás comer.

Sorprendido e incómodo, Luffy desvió la mirada.

- B-Bueno… Sanji podría traernos la comida aquí…

- No podrás tener aventuras si estás todo el día abrazado a mí.

- Ngh… - Luffy apretó los dientes, dudoso. – Entonces… ¡llévame tú de aventuras!

Zoro comenzó a reír. – No digas tonterías, yo no soy tu transporte, no pienso cargar contigo – sonrió ampliamente, como rara vez hacía, posando una de sus manos en la cabeza de su capitán y golpeándola con suavidad, como muestra de cariño.

De lo que Zoro no se dio cuenta fue que Luffy estaba completamente anonadado, perdido en su sonrisa, observándole en profundidad, deleitándose con su rostro. Zoro sonriendo… no era la primera vez que lo veía, pero algo dentro de él le hacía desear que no fuera la última vez que lo hiciera.

Inconscientemente, una de sus manos se desplazó hacia la mejilla del espadachín, quien al sentir la suave caricia de Luffy, congeló la sonrisa de su rostro en una mueca de sorpresa. Sorpresa que poco a poco fue transformándose en un leve temor al ver cómo el rostro de su capitán estaba cada vez más cerca del suyo. Y, como no podía ser de otra forma, pronto sucedió lo inevitable.

Luffy posó sus labios sobre los del espadachín, sin cortar el contacto visual entre sus ojos, sintiendo un torrente de emociones completamente desconocidas para él. ¿Por qué sentía ese calor correr por sus venas? ¿Por qué un cosquilleo invadía sus labios ante ese pequeño contacto? ¿Por qué los ojos de Zoro le absorbían y le pedían más? ¿Qué era ese "más"? ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Por qué sentía que algo tan simple como eso no era suficiente?

Al separarse de Zoro, tan despacio como había avanzado hacia él, Luffy se fijó en la reacción del espadachín. ¿Estaría molesto? Seguramente. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Definitivamente, su cabeza iba a estallar entre tanta pregunta e incomprensión.

Zoro observó a Luffy con cautela, pero el pequeño no mostraba ninguna emoción definida en su rostro.

- Luffy – llamó, sobresaltándole. - ¿Te das cuenta de qué es lo que acabas de hacer?

Luffy, pensativo, se mantuvo en silencio un minuto.

- Creo que sí.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Yo… quería hacerlo.

Zoro no estaba muy seguro sobre qué pensar. ¿Significaría ese beso para Luffy lo mismo que significaba… para él?

Ese beso… ¿qué significaba para él?

Abriendo los ojos sorprendido, se dio cuenta de lo que ese beso significaba para él. De lo que esos brazos le hacían sentir. De lo que ese cuerpo provocaba en su interior.

De lo que su capitán despertaba en él.

- Luffy…

- Zoro – interrumpió Luffy, aun mostrando seriedad en su rostro. – Sé que me gustas, y creo que por eso te besé.

Zoro sonrió levemente.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Luffy?

Luffy se limitó a asentir con firmeza. Que Zoro le gustaba era un hecho indiscutible, le había gustado desde el primer momento en que le vio, si no hubiera sido así, nunca le habría invitado a unirse a él. Pero en ese momento descubrió que la forma de "gustar" había cambiado… al menos, de una forma sutil. Pero era un cambio, y esa diferencia le había llevado a besar los labios del espadachín, y a disfrutar haciéndolo.

Y a desear volver a hacerlo.

Y por ello, volvió a avanzar hacia Zoro, esta vez con más seguridad. Y enorme fue su alivio cuando sintió una de las manos del espadachín en su nuca, apurándole y ayudándole en su avance. Pronto volvió a sentir ese delicioso hormigueo sobre sus labios, aunque esta vez duró poco, pues Zoro parecía no conformarse con un contacto tan puro como ese.

Cuando la boca de su capitán estuvo sobre la suya, el espadachín no perdió el tiempo. Presionando con suavidad, consiguió atrapar los labios de Luffy entre los suyos, jugando con ellos primero con dulzura, pero luego con necesidad. Dando algo de utilidad a sus dientes, atrapó el labio inferior de Luffy entre ellos, tirando con cuidado de él para conseguir que el pequeño abriera su boca. Y con esa cavidad expuesta ante él, Zoro decidió enseñarle a Luffy un par de cosas que le hicieran sonrojarse.

De repente, Luffy sintió la lengua de Zoro invadir su boca, y no supo cómo reaccionar. Todo eso era nuevo para él, nunca había besado a nadie, ni siquiera en la mejilla. Y ahora Zoro recorría su cavidad con pasión reprimida, explorándola a conciencia, provocando en Luffy sensaciones para nada desagradables, aunque sí muy extrañas. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tenía que mover su lengua de la misma forma en la que lo hacía Zoro? No estaba seguro… pero quería intentarlo. Él también quería conocer a conciencia el interior de la boca del espadachín.

Zoro sintió cómo Luffy despertaba y comenzaba a plantar cara a su traviesa invasión. Era un beso inexperto que llenó a Zoro por dentro más que cualquier otro beso que hubiera podido recibir. Estaba más que claro que… él era la primera persona para su capitán. ¿Había algo mejor que eso? Para él, desde luego, no.

Ese extraño beso que provocó en ambos nuevos sentimientos desconocidos se prolongó unos segundos más, antes de que volvieran a separarse. Zoro apreció un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Luffy, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Su inocente capitán acababa de descubrir un mundo totalmente nuevo para él, y su interior estaba dividido. Por supuesto, se alegraba de que fuera con él, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable. No quería ser el que arrastrara al pequeño Luffy al mundo de la perversión…

… pero no dudaría en hacerlo. No rechazaría la oportunidad que el destino le había brindado.

Luffy observaba a Zoro, su suave sonrisa y el cariño de sus ojos. Y comenzó a reír, soltando una risilla de felicidad, por un feliz descubrimiento, un descubrimiento trascendental. Pues, a pesar de que no comprendía completamente lo que acababa de suceder ahí, tenía muy claro que, a partir de ese momento, quería que sucediera más a menudo.

Zoro, divertido, observó a su capitán reír.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Luffy mostró una gran sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

- ¿Sabes, Zoro? Ya no quiero que seas un niño.

Zoro sonrió de lado, acariciando el rostro de Luffy.

- Vaya, esa es una gran noticia – comentó con sarcasmo, tirando de Luffy para poder abrazarle.

Luffy cayó sobre Zoro, rodeando el cuello del espadachín con sus brazos, mientras sentía las manos de Zoro recorrer su espalda y colarse bajo su sombrero para enredarse con su cabello.

- No pienso volver a convertirme en un niño – susurró cerca del oído de Luffy.

- ¿Por qué? Fue muy divertido, ¿no crees? – rio Luffy, apegándose con más fuerza al cuerpo del espadachín.

Zoro sonrió, aunque no contestó.

¿Divertido? Bueno, no podía negarlo. Pero para él, su pequeño incidente fue más… beneficioso, que divertido.

Luffy entre sus brazos, y él entre los brazo de Luffy. Nunca lo habría imaginado, eso podía asegurarlo.

Pero, desde ese momento, ya no quiso olvidarlo… porque la calidez de los brazos que le rodeaban era suficiente para llenarle por dentro.

Bendita sea su adicción al alcohol.

* * *

_**~ FIN ~**_

* * *

Espero que hayáis disfrutado el fic ^.^ Tengo algunas cosas que comentar =3

Con respecto a la ronda de preguntas ~ Espero que no se os hiciera aburrida, en tal caso, culpad a IsisDoll (3), ella me pidió que la escribiera por completo =3 Quizá penséis que faltan algunas preguntas clave, como… el tema de Shanks salvando la vida de Luffy, pero Luffy en ningún momento mencionó nada de eso, y Zoro (por ahora) no es adivino, por eso esa pregunta quedó en el aire. Otra pregunta que me quedé con ganas de añadir (pero no podía ni quería extenderme mucho más) es sobre la razón por la que Zoro accedió a acompañar a Luffy. Ho ho ho… ese tema me daría para escribir un fic casi tan largo como este, sólo basado en la respuesta a esa pregunta. Y por eso tuve que omitirla, lo siento xD

Por último… **NO HAY LEMON, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO** *tirándose por la ventana* Me sabe mal escribir un fic sin lemon, pero de alguna forma sentía que no iba con la historia, y tampoco quería alargar el fic mucho más, que mi límite eran 7000 palabras y he escrito más de 9000 xDDD En fin, siento mucho que no haya lemon, espero que podáis perdonarme D=

Ojalá os haya gustado el fic, cualquier cosa que queráis decirme, ahí abajo podéis =3


End file.
